


Hey, Kyungsoo

by KaiOlly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOlly/pseuds/KaiOlly
Summary: Jongin never thought that he'd ever ask Kyungsoo the last question. . .“Hey, Kyungsoo.”“Yes, Jongin?”“I love you, forevermore.”“And I, you.”





	1. 001

 

Soft music played in the background. Every beat accompanied by a soft hum. Hums that escaped from those plush pink lips causes the head to bob side to side and hips swayed from left to right. Dangling feet made its way across the floor, leaving a faint silhouette of the dancer.

Lean legs did the _pique_ before twirling and leaping into the air, perfecting the _Brise’_. The dancer moved his legs towards the kitchen counter before dabbing his index finger into the perfectly made chocolate glaze, successfully licking the smeared chocolate afterwards.

The chef behind the counter could only clucked his tongue and narrowed his eyes at that _ballerino_ of his. The dancer paid no heed to his chef’s threatening gaze and moved over to the sliced strawberries. He picked out two and put it in his mouth. He held out one towards the little man that was standing in front of him only to get his finger playfully bitten by the said man.

The dancer did a pout while holding his finger tightly, feigning hurt. The chef could only rolled his eyes and continued on putting the chocolate glaze onto the cake that he’d just finished baking earlier. Courtesy to his best friend’s husband wish, he decided to bake a chocolate cake for the latter’s husband, who is also his longtime best friend.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” the dancer spoke using his childlike voice that never failed to amuse his lover.

“Yes, Jongin.”

“Do you _have_ to make that chocolate cake for that whiny-pregnant-bitchy husband of Park Chanyeol’s?” he twirled in his seat before back-facing his chef and elevating his head back so that he’d be able to see his man even though the image is upside-down.

“Mr. Kim, do you even have to ask that question?” the chef cocked his brow, clearly not amused to hear the same question that have been asked for the umpteenth time already.

“Well, Mr. Do, in fact I do need to ask that question over...” a sway of the hand in the air.

“And over...” another sway of hand in the air.

“Again!” cue in the flailing arms.

“And why is that Mr. Kim?” the chef could only giggle at his dancer’s demeanor.

“Oh, my dear! You know the answer to your question pretty well, don’t you think so?”

“If that’s the case, then by right, you _should_ know the answer to _your_ question quite well, no?”

The dancer could only grumble before letting his head fall onto the table with a soft thud.

The chef chuckled before smearing his finger that was smudged by chocolate on his lover’s face. The dancer could only whine before wiping his own hand on his cheek and licking the residue off his hand.

Sighing out loud he decided to stare at his lover’s face than grumble. Because who is he to say no to the breathtaking view in front him. His husband is practically glowing inside and out. With that heart-stopping grin of his that adorned his face along with his relaxed pose, he’d devote his life for it. He promised the latter that he’ll cherish those smiles and keep it along with his promises. Promises that were there for a reason. Promises that held so much meaning even though it is merely just words.

Jongin rounded the kitchen counter and went behind his lover, securing his arms tight around his waist. But not too tight, afraid that he might hurt his son.

Sensing Jongin’s warmth, Kyungsoo leaned into it and let his body that was starting to get tired from the standing leaned in, supporting half of his weight onto the other.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked, concern laced in his question.

Kyungsoo so much as nod and concentrated on putting the finishing touches on the cake. Jongin gently rubbed his 26 week old protruding belly; caressing it with so much love that a father could give. He is happy and he is proud. In about 10 weeks time, his son would be in his arms, ready to fight this world.

Once he is done with the cake, a satisfied heart-shaped smile lit up his face and proud soft huff escaped those pink, plush lips. Jongin side-eyed his husband and was mesmerized again by his beauty. His heart-shaped smile and the soft pink hue on both of his cheeks made him so _beautiful_. That’s why he can’t resist the urge to lean in and place not a peck, but a smooch on his lover’s cheek - leaving a trace of saliva and lip balm that Kyungsoo had forced on him earlier this morning due to his chapped lips that causes it to bleed sometimes after a hot make-out session.

Kyungsoo could only whine in protest and harshly wiped at his cheeks before turning in his lover’s hold and pinching his cheeks.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow! Kyungsoo!” the latter whined before pouting. The former could only giggle before releasing his hold, but not before putting slight pressure on his pinch, causing the latter to yelp.

When his cheek was released, he quickly placed a palm on it and caressed it, in order to let the pain fade away. Kyungsoo could only giggle and quickly he pressed his lips against Jongin’s moist lips, before turning around and walked as fast as he could - which in Jongin’s opinion is equal to him walking at an average pace - to the nearest couch.

Once Kyungsoo’s butt hits the sofa, he winced a bit at the jolt of electricity that went up his spine. All those standing must have taken its toll on his back.

Seeing his little guy rubbed at his back and fidget on the couch in order to find a comfortable position for him to let his body sunk in, made Jongin curse the Park and Byun couple for making his pregnant husband stand too long just to bake the damn cake.

Jongin thought about putting some antibiotics that can cause C.difficile infections, but then again he decided to against it because he’s worried that Kyungsoo and other harmless, innocent people might eat the cake and will also be infected by it. God knows that Jongin would probably kill himself if he knew that his plan to get rid of the Park and Byun backfired him by hurting his precious one - well its actually two, but seeming that the other came in a package with the other one, so they would go as one.

“Hey, Kyungsoo.”

“Hmmm.”

“Will you bake all of Jongsoo’s cake on his birthdays?”

“Well, if he wants me too. If not then we’ll just buy it for him or let someone bake it for him.”

“I’m sure he’ll love your cooking, Soo.”

“What ever made you so sure, Mr. Kim?”

“Simple! It’s because everyone loves your food Soo! Even that Chanyeol’s spoilt brat.”

“Kim Jongin,” he warned, “Watch your language. You can’t call Chanyeol’s child a spoilt brat, even though I can’t deny that he is one. Because it’s not nice.”

Jongin just smirked and went to hug his pregnant husband placing a smooch on his lips.

“Hey, Kyungsoo.”

“Yes, Jongin?”

“I love you, forevermore.”

“And I you.”

 

 

 

 

Jongin snuggled closer to his lover and secured his arms around him. Invading his lover’s only space for breathing in air without having it mixed with his own scent. The scent of an all too familiar soap and powder never fails to make his lover feels at home.

It is this kind of smell that drives Kyungsoo crazy. Because he knows, this oh-so-familiar smell can only belong to one person and that one person would be the only one to make his heart beats rapidly one moment, having his stomach do somersaults - though not because of the baby, he’s sure of that - and the next moment, he is calming down from his high and indulging in the alluring and serene smell. 

Just when the two was about to drift further into their own little paradise, an annoying screech of a ring-tone fills the room, not failing to make a grumbled noise by someone who is easily pissed off at basically anything that disturbs his time with his lovely husband.

Jongin tries hard to ignore, only to receive a light pinch on the hip causing him to whine and snuggled deeper into the crook of his husband’s neck. The said husband can only chuckle before trying to get away from the death grip and answering the call to stop the ring-tone from making his ears bleed.

The man who is responsible for the death grip on him, only tightened his grip, refusing to let the other escape, but sadly Kyungsoo is having none of that, so he lifts his free arm and ever-oh-so-gently swings it and making it land perfectly onto its target. Earning a ‘ _thwack_ ’ and an ‘ _omph, Kyungsoo!_ ’. 

The latter merely rolls his eyes and nudged the other, silently telling him to answer the call. Because god knows how many times did the phone rings. After one unanswered call ended, another call breaks in, the caller definitely wants the receiver to pick up their calls.

Sighing out loud, Jongin gets up from his favorite spot and went in search for the damn phone. ‘Maybe I should’ve shut off the phone earlier,’ he thought. “Now where did I put the damn phone!” he grumbled whilst looking around for the sacred device. Once he spot the phone, he rushed to it and grumpily swipe the screen to answer the call.

“What the hell do you want?” he greeted without so much of a hello to emphasize his annoyance at being disturbed.

“Err, this is not Kyungsoo. I called Kyungsoo, not Jongin,” the caller said sounding a bit wary of his life. For all he knows, an annoyed Jongin is not a happy Jongin.

“Well, too bad. His husband is what you got. So now tell me before I blow up your head like a balloon, what business do you have, Mr. Kim Joonmyeon, with Kyungsoo at exactly 5 hours before the party starts?” he asked ever not so amused.

Joonmyeon gulped. For having a Kim Jongin saying his full name, that has never mean a good thing. Praying to God, he hopes that Kyungsoo would appear beside an angry Jongin and snatched the sacred device away.

And behold, his prayer was answered as he is know talking to the owner of the smooth, rich voice that he will adore for eternity.

“Hey, hyung. What’s up?”

“Oh, Kyungsoo! Thank god. You saved my pants from being wet there.”

“Ew, hyung, that’s just disgusting.”

Joonmyeon laughed, “My apologies. But it is true though. I did feel like wetting my pants at the sound of Jongin’s wrath.”

“Well, now that he is away from the phone. How may I help you?”

“Kyungsoo, I need your help. No. _We_ need your help.”

At that Kyungsoo pondered for a bit, “What for? Don’t tell me the decorations...”

“Ahah! As expected from the smart one!”

Kyungsoo exhaled feeling his back starting to have that numb pain and the soreness of his feet. He ended the call with an ‘ _I’ll be there in a sec_ ’ and turns to tell Jongin, who he knows won’t be enthusiastic about it.

“We have to help them don’t we,” he asked with an I-knew-it sort of tone.

Kyungsoo bit his lips and nodded.

“Fine. But! I’ll go and you stay. I need you to rest. I’ll come back later to pick you up just before the party starts.”

Kyungsoo gawked. There’s no way in hell is he going to stay at home and do nothing but sleep or rest - as much as the idea will make his body stop screaming in pain and sounding very refreshing indeed, he’d rather help his friend than staying at home. Just because he is 26 weeks old pregnant doesn’t mean he can’t do anything. For god sake, he just stood for a few hours to bake a cake. So he’s very sure that he can stand a few more hours!

“You wouldn’t be hearing a ‘yes’ or a ‘fine’, ya' know.” The petite man cocked a brow and walked past him to get himself ready and the cake ready.

The rangy guy can only shook his head and sighed in defeat. “Stubborn lil’ man,” he whined and stomping off to get himself ready.

 

 

 

 

Arriving at the Park’s residence, Kyungsoo and Jongin made their way to the front door hand-in-hand and giving the house a little ring. A very disarrayed Joonmyeon greeted him with what seems like glitter all over his head.

The couple made their way in and could only widened their eyes at how the house looked so far from the word ‘well decorated’. It looks more like a dump rather than a house really. There were popped balloons scattering around; crayons, glitter and marker pens lying around waiting for the lid to be closed; pillows thrown from across the room; and a loud happy shriek came from the toddlers mouth.

Jongin inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, sounding exasperated. The man beside him tightened his grip on his hand, calling for attention.

“I’ll be in the kitchen okay. While you can...” the smaller blinked and looked around, “...get everything sorted and help Joonmyeon? I know that Luhan and Yixing are at the back so, I’ll volunteer to help them.” He smiled and standing up on his tiptoes to place a kiss on the others’ lips.

Reluctantly, the other let go of their entwined hands and proceed to make the house a lot more better than the ship-wrecked state it is in right now. He sighed for the hundredth time already since he received the call of doom earlier. “A lot is needed to be done in 5 hours,” he proclaimed to no one in particular.

 

 

 

 

5 hours later, all the preparations were done - the room, the food, the music and the surprise. The 3 kids were cleaned after messing around with glitters and crayons and chocolate and grass that they got from rolling on the Park’s backyard under the early sun of summer.

Everyone went to their spot and the lights were turned off. Once the door gave out a soft 'click', little gasps from the toddlers resounded the dark room as almost everyone held in their breath.

Baekhyun, who was laughing with Chanyeol and peppering his husband with kisses was oblivious to his surrounding. He didn’t find the dark strange because he thought that his angel, Joon Seok was at Joonmyeon’s. So he supposes the house would be empty - except it wasn’t. Even though Chanyeol could make out hushed whispers and muffled noise at the back, birthday boy Baekhyun seemed heedless by it and was in his own bubble until he stepped into the living room with his hand over his 20 weeks belly.

A loud ‘ _surprise!_ ’ and the sounds of party poppers was all it took for Baekhyun to burst out of his bubble and stumbled back into his husband’s warm embrace.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone chorused and started to sing the famous birthday song to Park-Byun Baekhyun.

4 year-old Joon Seok, ran towards his daddy as fast as his little, imbalance feet would carry. He falls into his daddy’s embrace and wiped at the corner of the older man’s eyes that were wet with tears. “Happy birthday, daddy! Joon Seok and everyone had fun today. Preparing this!” the kid gestured towards the well decorated room with banners and balloons and nice wrapped gifts in the middle of the room.

Baekhyun thanked everyone and moved towards the table where his chocolate cake that he knew could only be Kyungsoo’s work - since that the said man was the only one person who would be able to bake it with rich textures that stands out and decorated in a way he would love it - was laid on top of it.

He blew the candle and wished something that only he would know because well, a wish is a wish when it is kept as a secret. That’s the fun in it.

He cuts the cake and handed it to everyone after feeding some to his husband, who later gave him a deep long kiss despite having 3 pairs of innocent eyes on them. The elderly coos at the sight while the younger ones pretended to blush and covered their eyes with their little hands, protecting their innocence, it’s not like they don’t see this kind of sight everyday at their house, displayed by their own parents’ affections towards each other.

 

 

 

 

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo towards the couch after seeing the discomfort on the latter’s face earlier while singing ‘happy birthday’ to the giant’s husband and cutting the cake.

“You okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded and leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder attempting to rest for a while.

“Do you want some cake?” his husband replied with a nod. Smiling, his husband placed a kiss on his crown of head before getting up to get him food.

Feeling the seat beside him dipped, he looked to his left and was surprised to see Joon Seok climbing up with ease and sitting next to him, grabbing a plate of cake. With how there were chocolate smeared around his lips and the half-eaten cake, he knew that the boy just had a bite of his delicious main dessert.

“The cake was nice Uncle Soo. I love it!” the little boy said giving him thumbs up. Kyungsoo chuckled at his cuteness, leaving a faint blush on the boy’s cheeks that the older seems to miss.

“Is that your first or second slice?”

“Because it’s so yummy, so this is my second,” he held out two chocolaty fingers gesturing it to Kyungsoo, who could only chuckle and somewhat be proud of his baking skills.

‘ _A pat on the back indeed, Do Kyungsoo_ ,’ he grinned.

“Uncle say ‘aahh’...”

“Hmmm... Aahhh...” Kyungsoo opened his mouth and in went a spoonful of the chocolate cake. He looked down and the boy looked up with a grin on his face. He can’t help but ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Hey, kid. What are you doing to Uncle Soo?” Jongin eyed him suspiciously. Jealousy obvious.

The kid smiled cheekily at him and gave another bite of the cake to his beloved uncle before sticking his tongue out. Jongin's left eye twitched at that and stomped towards his previous seat that was on the right-side of Kyungsoo.

Joon Seok places his plate down and went closer to the older, who reached out for a tissue to wipe the boy’s lips. The little man was shocked when Kyungsoo gently wiped the corner of his mouth clean. He blushed profusely at that that the tip of his ears turned pink and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

Once Kyungsoo pulled away with a smile on his face that Joon Seok epitomize like the beauty of spring where all the daisies bloom and leaves turning back to green as its tree spring back to life.

Seeing the weird gaze, the little boy was giving to his husband, Jongin snatched the tissue and threw it square on the 4-year-old’s face. Snapping him out of his reverie.

Joon Seok blinked and his gaze faltered onto the pregnant man’s belly. He cast a glance towards his daddy with his own 20 weeks’ belly and cocked his head to the side, wondering why does his daddy looks a bit fatter than his beloved uncle, when he knows that the said man was soon to deliver his baby. “Isn’t Uncle Soo supposed to be that big too?” he wondered out loud. Though it didn’t leave Kyungsoo’s ears that it made him chuckled a bit.

The latter had to admit that it is true, Baekhyun was slightly bigger than him in size. But that’s only because the man had quite the appetite and it was his second child after all.

“Uncle Soo, can I touch?” Joon Seok pointed towards his tummy with an interested gaze.

“Sure. Go ahead,” he leaned back and took Joon Seok’s small, shy hands towards his belly and placed it on top of it.

The boy gave it a little rub and unintentionally - or not - scoot closer towards the other that he was almost sitting on his lap. The little boy’s eyes glint with delight and awe as he feels some movement and a kick afterwards.

“Oh,” the soon-to-be dad gasped. “He kicked. He must have liked your touch then, huh.”

“Or maybe he’s telling him to shoo away,” Jongin remarked.

Joon Seok scowled at that dumb uncle of his and instead returned his attention towards the pretty man. “Uncle, why are you thinner than daddy?”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“Yeah. Why is daddy a bit bigger than you?”

At that Jongin snorted before laughing his ass off, head tilted back and eyes curved into slits. On his side, Kyungsoo just looked at him with that grin of his and not too sure that he will like the reaction of the man that was across the room, once he found out about it from his loud husband.

“Hey, Baekyun. Some kid just called you fat!” Jongin hollered while clutching his stomach and almost hitting the floor if not for his grip on the couch.

Joon Seok gulped and hide his face and his being as much as he can by using Kyungsoo’s arm before an ear-piercing screech killed him from across the room.

“Park Joon Seok!”

 

 

Music played softly in the background as stars shone brightly high above their heads. Cars passed by the sleek black car, that was going at 90 km/h on the driveway, making sure to not go too fast even though the man behind the wheels was feeling tired and sleepy and ready to head straight to bed. But nothing is much more important than getting home safely, he once had said.

The passenger hummed along to the song with his eyes on the dark clear sky. The driver thrummed his fingers on the steering, matching the beat and his head didn’t fail to catch up to the rhythm.

“Hey, Kyungsoo.”

“Yes, Jongin?”

“Do you think that I’ll make a cute over-protective and jealous dad? ...And husband?”

“Yes, you will be _annoyingly_ cute as an over-protective and jealous dad _and_ husband.”

A pout made its way across those plump lips that belonged to the driver upon the word ‘annoyingly’ that was emphasized by his favorite passenger.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckled at his husband’s childish act. “Ow, Kyungsoo!” Jongin’s pout turned even deeper when his lover managed to pinch his cheeks yet again.

“You are a cute driver, aren’t you?” he cooed. A huff was given to him and a one sulking husband.

A click was heard before a ruffling of clothes soon followed. Leaning over, the pregnant man gave the sulking guy a kiss on the cheek and let his lips hover there for a while.

The man on the receiving end melted inside at this, before realizing that there was a click that came before the rustling of clothes and the kiss. And soon panic settled in before a shriek from an over-protective and jealous husband boomed inside the car.

“Kyungsoo! Seat belt!”

 

 

 


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When small pregnant Kyungsoo feels insecure about himself, husband Jongin will always be there to reassure him.

 

Kyungsoo feels around his bedside table for the alarm clock to switch it off, grimacing in process as he felt a cramp creeping up his tense shoulder muscles. 7.00AM, read the angry-bold-red-digital letters that are flashing at him, telling him to get up and prepare breakfast for a certain glutton man.

He has precisely about 30 minutes to make breakfast and wake that guy up and 30 minutes are just enough. If he didn’t take an extra 5 minutes lazing around in bed, an extra 5 minutes to wash his face, an extra 20 minutes being dragged down under the covers by those goddamn strong arms and the whine. _Oh, the whine_. Sometimes it takes 30 seconds for Kyungsoo to stop it, but on days where Kyungsoo feel all mushy-mushy and in need of extra love, he’d relent and takes a whole 10 minutes to stop it. Talk about being childish, you will have a certain guy named Kim Jongin ringing at your doorbell constantly, _non-stop_.

Fortunate for the pregnant man, today is the day where he wants everything done in exactly 30 minutes because he badly wants to dive under the warm covers and let sleep take him once more, hoping that the little one will continue to sleep after a night of somersaulting in his stomach. Seriously, sometimes he even wonders what exactly is he doing in there with little to no space? _Ah, the child_.

Moving around the kitchen in swift movements like a ninja is his expertise. Years of being cooped up in the kitchen learning and getting scolded at and experimenting had made it like a second home to him. His paradise. If a doctor is a man with a hand full of precision and chemicals, then Do Kyungsoo is a man with a hand full of knowledge about spices and organic food. Do Kyungsoo is a true chef at heart, while Kim-Do Kyungsoo is a husband with a heart full of love.

7.30AM, the hand on the black and white wall clock reads. ‘ _Time to wake him up_ ’ he huffed and waddled his way back towards the master bedroom. He looked at the lump on the bed and roughly pull the cover, leaving the lump to shiver but not enough to open his eyes.

“10 more minutes, Soo,” the lump whined.

“Nope. Get up now! I’m not dragging you out, mister. I’m too tired for that.”

Jongin scrunched his nose and shut his eyes tight before letting out high, crying sound. ‘ _Here comes the whine_ ,’ Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and snorted. He did not intend to prolong his morning for today, therefore he’s going to do anything in his willpower to force his husband out of bed, _now_.

“If you are not going to get ready right now then I’ll just go to the appointment myself and curse you for being a bad husband all the way to the hospital,” he glared with a tone that could kill.

“Now, will you please get up?” he asked once more but gently this time like the normal gentle husband Kyungsoo _sometimes_ is.

Jongin shivered and quickly run towards the bathroom with a slam to show his silent protest at the evil husband.

The pregnant man chuckled and dived down under the warm covers that he had pulled earlier as his eyes started to droop taking him into a deep slumber once more before having to wake up at 8.30AM to go to work at his restaurant that he rightfully owns in town.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and steam coming out from behind, he walked towards the bed and gave a kiss on the forehead to the sleeping figure before gently rubbing the said man’s bulging stomach. His feet then directed him towards the small walk-in cabinet and his hand glided across the layers of pristine crisp shirts and stopped on a random one, before grabbing it and putting it on along with a matching tie and pants. Usually he’d have Kyungsoo to do the tie as he deems it sweeter and more like a real married couple that they’d seen on TV shows. To be honest, he really can’t do his tie as neat as Kyungsoo’s but really, who is he to admit and add more to the list of things that shows Kim Jongin is a child and not a man.

Finishing up his breakfast with a satisfied hum and a happy tummy, he quickly went back to the bedroom and placed a quick kiss on his husband’s lips, muttering a soft goodbye before walking out through the door, into the morning light of early summer that managed to whip him blind for a few second. Adjusting his pupil to the sunlight, he made his way to his car and revved the engine, pulling on reverse and pushing back to drive with a swivel.

 

 

 

Groaning, Kyungsoo got up from the bed for the second time that day and headed towards the bathroom, also for the second time to wash up. A groan escaped those lips as he felt a sudden jab to his left rib that still took him by surprise and would sometime leave him doubling over and felt his world spin for mere seconds. Whenever that happened it’s always a sign from Jongsoo that he is not happy. Not happy at all. Or maybe sometimes he just wants to be a malicious fetus that will soon be trouble, Kyungsoo had admitted on a quiet day after dealing with a jabbing pain.

Grabbing the car keys from the empty fish bowl, Kyungsoo went towards his car, ready to start his day. But first, he needed to check his reminder on his phone for an appointment after work with Dr. Hong, the obstetrician. Once that was done he puts the car in gear and drove towards city.

Checking the time on his wristwatch, he made his way towards the front door after parking his car at his usual spot. The chime of the bell that greeted his ears was a clear indication that his employees were all working and not slacking, but well there will always be an exception. And that exception comes in a form of strawberry blond haired female and her Samsung – Moon Ji-Il read the tag that was pinned a little bit off to the right on her polo shirt.

As soon as he stepped foot inside the restaurant, a bright looking male with eyes that turns into crescent and lips curved into that of a Cheshire cat grin greeted him with an exuberant flap of his left hand that bore a cat tattoo on the inside of the wrist.

“Morning, Mr. Do!” The Cheshire male greeted his boss that was walking towards his office and secretly enjoying the normalcy.

“Good morning to you too, Jongdae,” the boss said while climbing down the stairs to his office.

The boss walked towards his mahogany table that was placed across from the stairs and took a seat on his black leather chair. The tomato juice that was prepared by one of his employees – courtesy to his husband demanding a pure tomato juice to be served for him every morning - was placed on the table even though the male had refused to be served of the red substance due to his dislike of the peculiar taste, but the husband was obsolete with his request to ease his worry for the male’s low-blood pressure problem

Kyungsoo wouldn’t really blame Jongin for being extra worried when it comes to his health problem because during the first trimester all he ever got was constant lightheadedness and fainting. Though the fainting had decreased, the lightheadedness still occurs from time to time, especially when the baby kicked his rib.

After gulping the last drop of the nasty red substance, Kyungsoo walked towards his locker where he keeps his apron, garment, toque and extra clothes. Taking off his shirt, he slides the garment over his small and pregnant body, before putting on his hat and lastly tying his apron around his waist.

“Time to get to work,” the chef said before climbing up the stairs and greeted some of the customers on his way to the kitchen. Pushing the double doors open, a smile crept up his face as he uttered, ‘ _paradise_.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin stretched his sore limbs and cracked his neck after long hours of bending his head in front of the sketch pad, sketching and designing. He lets out a long sigh of relief before putting all his tool and clearing his table. Finally, after 1 month of sketching, erasing and sketching again he has finished his final draft and now he’s waiting for it to be reviewed again, hoping that the boss would like it and he won’t have to do any adjustment. As of right now, he needs to stop thinking about work and starts to think about Kyungsoo and their baby boy. Grabbing his phone, Jongin send a text to Kyungsoo notifying him that he is on his way to the restaurant and he should be there in 15 minutes if there’s no traffic.

A knock was heard on his door and a guy named Kim Dong Young appeared, “Sir, it’s time to go home! Just to remind you.”

“Ah, thanks Dong Young! I’m already packing.”

“Eager I see.”

His eyes crinkled at the edges as he laughed, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Dong Young laughed and shook his head, “Of course you would be, Sir. Send my hello to your husband and your baby boy.” The guy said after walking back to his stall to resume his work.

“Staying late again huh,” Jongin said as he walked passed Dong young’s stall, “Don’t stress yourself too much, otherwise you’ll die.” He gave a friendly reminder, knowing that he’d been there before.

 

 

 

 

Walking down the stairs with a hand supporting his back, Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised when he saw a tall figure laying down in the sofa face down, lips letting out a soft snore. The pregnant man walked towards his mini fridge and took a bottle of juice that he had made prior, during lunch. He walked towards the sofa and placed the cool bottle on his husband’s back, watching as the figure started to toss around in search for cause of the foreign feeling that feels quite comfortable in the heat.

Kyungsoo backed away and headed to change back to his normal clothes, putting his used garment and toque in a bag for it to be washed later.

“Hey, Kyungsoo.”

The said male let out a hum in response.

“Do you know that you look hot?” Jongin said as he gulped down the drink that soothed his searing throat, eyes boring into the exposed white skin that looks more than edible.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes knowing that he does _not_ look hot while pregnant because there were just too many stretch marks on his tummy and his thighs were getting bigger resembling a tree’s bark. He turned around to look at Jongin with a bored expression, “Are you ready?”

Chugging down the last drop, Jongin hastily wiped his mouth and nodded. He ambled towards the small man and looped his arms with him. He bent down afterwards so that he stood eye-level with the man and connected their lips together in a lock. Hand-in-hand they walked to the tall man’s car and drove to the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello, Mr. Kim and Mr. Do. How are you guys?” the male doctor offered a hand to shake.

“We’re fine, thank you. How are you, Dr. Hong?”

“Busy as always,” the doctor gestured for the couple to take a seat before taking out the required report. “So, ready to see the baby for the last time?”

The soon-to-be parents looked at each other with a loving gaze before nodding their head towards the doctor. The doctor gestured for Kyungsoo to lay on the bed while he prepared the 4D ultrasound machine. Kyungsoo lifted his shirt up while waiting, exposing his stomach to the doctor for the gel to be applied on. Gently the doctor guided the transducer probe around the exposed skin and soon enough echoes resonated around the quiet room. The familiar echo that shows the heartbeat of their baby boy that soon will be born into this world in about 4 weeks’ time.

“There’s the heartbeat and in about…” Dr. Hong flicks some button on the transducer pulse controls to allow an image of the fetus to appear on the monitor, “…now!” the doctor smiled at the baby that shows no abnormalities and is growing steadily. Though, the baby is a bit small compared to average, instead, he is still normal and healthy, that is the most important thing to know. “You can see your little fella.”

Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo’s cold hands that was in his grip gently as he stared at the monitor in awe, a smile adorning his face. “Hey, Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo turned to look at his husband who has his eyes locked to the screen that shows their baby blooming into a full bloom in summer.

“Don’t you think that he is beautiful?” The husband’s glimmer in delight.

“Yeah, I do.” He turned his head and once again, internally, he cooed at the figure of their fascination.

Dr. Hong smiled at the couple’s happy face. The reason why he loves his job is because of the joy it brings to people as they marvel in the presence of a new human being that proves their loves towards their partner. Though, the circumstances may vary, but the look of wonderment and awe will always be present in one’s eyes as they looked at the ‘magical screen’, as he liked to call it, that shows nothing other than a life growing inside.

“Sorry to break you trance but we need to check on other stuff Mr. Do.”

“Ah, yes, okay.” Kyungsoo replied while rubbing the gel off his stomach, coming down from the bed and sitting himself at his spot earlier.

Dr. Hong took the _sphygmomanometer_ to check his blood pressure. The doctor then lets the machine do its work after wrapping the straps around his bicep. Once the machine lets out a beep he jotted down the readings and a frown was drawn.

“Mr. Do, why is your blood pressure lower than before? As you can see my face clearly tells you that I am nowhere near impress.”

Kyungsoo gulped as he shrunk down, “Erm… Well… I just got back from work so maybe it’s the stress and exhaustion?” He bit his lips hoping that the doctor will show mercy.

Dr. Hong sighed and turned to face Jongin who was giving a dirty look towards his husband that had said it was okay for him to work considering that his blood pressure was normal and he was feeling fine, if not bored. Well, clearly right now, Do Kyungsoo will never set foot in his paradise ever again until Jongsoo is born and a few months old.

“Well, seeming that that’s the case I suggest that you strictly do not exert yourself too much. If your blood pressure is this low during your labor, then I’m afraid complications will come. If I’m not mistaken, you have 4 weeks left before the due date?” Receiving a nod from the couple, the doctor smiled, “Then, don’t you think it’s time to decide on the operation date?”

The couple grinned and smiled at each other, gone were the tensed atmosphere that loomed the area earlier. “It’s July now, so the due date will be around the first week of August. Maybe the 6th of August? It’s the first Sunday, so Friendship Day,” the man shrugged and let out a small laugh.

“Friendship Day?” Kyungsoo looked at the man judging him.

“Hey, don’t judge me. I treasure my friendship with my _besties_ , thank you very much,” the male replied with a low huff to show his pride maybe.

“That’s cool actually. I would want my Jongsoo to be a guy with an earnest friendship. And since that its summer,” Kyungsoo turned to look at his husband, who was cocking a brow at the doctor, judging him, “can we dress him up into a cute little surfer or a sailor outfit? Oh, and maybe we could dress him up as the sun! Because he is our little _taeyang._ Oh, maybe we should name him Taeyang and not Jongsoo since that his birthday is August that is in the summer season and that he will make our days bright, even our gloomy days. So, what do you think, honey?”  

Jongin could only blink at his husband’s cute little rant and gave out a soft ‘ _sure’,_ before saying, “But, honey, we won’t name him Taeyang. I still love the name Jongsoo and forever I will, therefore it should stick.” Kyungsoo pondered a bit before shrugging and nodding away with an ‘ _okay’_.

“So, August 6th?” the doctor asked for confirmation, to which the couple agreed on. Then, it is settled, Kim Jongsoo will be born on the 6th of August, during Summer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When morning rolls in, Kyungsoo was surprised as he patted the other side of the bed only to pat on air. Considering that it’s always him ho wakes up early to prepare everything for his husbands, so it’s unnatural to find his husband in the kitchen with his front facing the stove and pan frying some, he stopped to sniff the air, _bacon_. At the thought of some meat he drooled and padded across to the kitchen stool and looked at his husband’s lean back. Licking his lips as the sight sort of turned him on. He has to admit that his husband looks the sexiest with his back view due to his toned shoulders and built figure.

“Cooking, I see,” the petit man leaned closer to the table to catch a good whiff and view.

“Wouldn’t want you to exhaust yourself too much, right?” the chef of the day turned with a complete set of breakfast on a plate in his hand and gently placed it down for in front of the pregnant male. The chef leaned in waiting for a kiss only to have a slice of bacon shoved in his mouth.

“Eat,” the petit male said imperatively, “I’ll cook your breakfast for you.” He was getting down from the stool, only to be stopped midway by his husband.

“Then what’s the point of me getting up early just to make you breakfast?”

“If you’re making mine, then who will make yours?” the small man cocked a brow.

“Me. Of course, duh,” the husband replied with a roll of his eyes only to be pinched at the hip. He yelped in surprise and jutted his bottom lip out. With a pout he retreated back to the stove and prepare his own plate of breakfast.

Taking up the last bite, Kyungsoo went to their room and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said as Kyungsoo was about to get in. “Mind if I join you?”

Kyungsoo snorted, “Even if I say no you’d still find a way to get in. So, hurry up.” Jongin flashed a sheepish grin before finishing up his breakfast in a flash and getting a towel to head under the cold shower with his husband.

Grabbing his car keys from the bowl, Kyungsoo turned and gave a questioning look at his husband who has his arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked, “Where do you think you’re going?” asked the _over-protective_ husband.

Kyungsoo laughed a bit offhandedly, “Work?” carefully, he said, afraid that his husband would explode give him the big ‘NO’ sign to ever set foot outside of the premise.

“What did I hear you say, _work_?” he emphasized on the word that should be forbidden for Kyungsoo to use from today onwards.

“Pretty please,” the small man pouted and did the puppy look. ‘ _Shit! Not the puppy look_ ,’ Jongin curses under his breath as his husband did the puppy look with his already big doe eyes that resembled a puppy’s without having to put any effort, complete with both of his hands clasped together on front of his chest to emphasize the need of his request to be considered and getting a ‘yes’. Jongin absolutely hates it whenever Kyungsoo would do the puppy look with a pout add the pleading look that his eyes would sometimes give out, because really he is a sucker for pouts and looks and pleads that comes from a petit small man that he daresay the love of life.

Jongin sighed as a sign of relenting, “Yes, you may go, _but_ you can only watch over the restaurant and stay down in your office. You absolutely _cannot_ cook! You can assist but not for too long. I don’t want you too exert yourself. Doctor’s order, honey,” he walked to the said husband and placed a kids on his lips before patting his chubby cheeks that was blown like a chipmunk’s checks, clearly not amused, “That or nothing at all, sweetie,” he winked knowing for sure that his favorite chef had no choice but to accept. ‘ _Hah! I win this time Soo_!’ he mentally cheered.

Jongin took the keys from his husband’s hand and placed it back into the bowl exchanging for his own keys. Taking the small hands into his that will always fit perfectly like two hearts, he pulled the pregnant man and walked towards his car, telling him that the only way he’s going there is by him, ever the caring husband, driving the pregnant there and he’ll also pick him up later in the evening.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and mused aloud, “Great, now I have a smoking hot guy who is too overbearingly caring as my personal chauffeur. I wonder what my husband would say to this,” he smirked and tiptoed giving a peck on the lips to his ‘ _smoking hot and too overbearingly caring personal chauffeur_ ’.

“Oh, dear Mr. Do. I’m afraid your husband will not be happy of this. Will he,” his chauffeur bent down and whispered, “punish you tonight?” the chauffeur winked and tightened the arms that were wrapped around the smaller man’s waist who is _cheating_ on his _husband_ , “I don’t think Mr. Kim tolerates cheating.” Kyungsoo laughed and get in the car that was opened for him courtesy to his chauffeur.

 

 

 

 

Looking around the restaurant Kyungsoo, as the restaurateur, greeted his customers warmly even though his bowing was restricted due to the bulging stomach that was about to explode. Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly caught a sight that he knew too well. A man in a nicely pressed suit, so crisp that it could cut his skin and makes it bleed, with another man who is an inch shorter than the former and in a less pressed suit but equally as extravagant as the other’s suit, walked in with the taller guy’s hand secured tight around his partner’s waist, with laughter and smiles adorning their faces. Kyungsoo squinted his eyes at the ray from the gleaming silver band that wrapped around the shorter male’s finger, glitzed at him.

Kyungsoo then noticed how toned and lean and slim the short guy was. Eventhough he might be the submissive one in their relationship, instead, he looked as fit as his partner and could be the dominant within seconds if the partner didn’t put up a huge, worthless fight and get all worked up. Not that, Kyungsoo doesn’t top but right now, he feels this queasiness that settled in the pit of his stomach - not caused by Jongsoo, he’s sure of it – that made his palm sweat, throat suddenly void of air and water, vision swam around in circles. Sensing that he’s about to pass out, Kyungsoo quickly grabbed onto the nearest object, which he found out was Ji-Il and ushered her to help him sit down.

Regulating his breathing, Kyungsoo leaned his head back hoping that the dizzy spell will wash away after awhile. Seriously right now, Kyungsoo questions his decision to go outside of his house when the doctor strictly said not to exert himself too much _and_ of his husband’s constant reminder.

“I’m fine Ji-Il. It’s okay you can get back to work,” he shooed her.

“But, Mr. Do, you look pale right now. The color of your face is like the color of my favorite shirt that has been in the wash for so many times, even though I’ve said to my mom not to wash it since that the color will fade, but that woman never listens for her own good and for my misery,” she rambled, “Anyway boss, I think that it’s best for you to lie down.” She started tugging on the boss’ hand much to his dismay.

“Ji-Il. Please. Stop. I said I’m fine,” the boss shook her off with and a light push, “Now go back to your work.” The said girl looked at her boss contemplating whether or not to leave him. But if she didn’t go, then her job will be at cost, rather than losing her job and losing a wonderful and nice employer, she’d rather resume her work while watching over the said boss like a creepy stalker.

Kyungsoo rubbed his temple in hope for the dizziness to go away, which it did after a few minutes. He rubbed his belly and smiled as he felt a light kick, “Worrying about me, huh, little one. Don’t worry I’m fine. Thank you for your concern sir,” he lets out a small sound of laughter in between repeated short breath.

Feeling okay to walk, he got up from his seat and climbed down to his office, once again the blurry visions came and he felt his body going numb. Just as he was about to collapse, strong arms wrapped itself around his waist and hoisted him up, carrying him and placing him gently on the sofa. Velvety touches skim on his sweaty forehead, before his vision went black.

 

 

 

 

The male that was laying on the sofa whined at the pain on his lower back as his face showed clear confusion as of to how did he end up on the sofa and whose hands there were?

A guy with long legs walked towards the male with a glass of warm water in hand and gave it to him, while wiping away his sweat with the wet cloth, gently as he is afraid that the male would break. “Are you okay, Soo?” he mused with worry.

Grabbing the offered glass, he chugged it down and nodded his head at the question. “I’m fine now. No need to worry.”

The guy could only scoff, “How could you still say that when you just fainted? You should be lucky that I was there to catch you,” he got up and paced around trying to control his anger, afraid that he might lash out on his pregnant husband. Lashing out would be the last thing he wanted to do right now.

A quite ruffle could be heard before the pregnant male now stood in front of the husband. He lifted his right hand and bonked it lightly over the guy’s head with a chuckle, “You worry too much my knight in shining armor.” He turned around and started to grab his things, “Well, aren’t we going home, my knight?” He smirked.

Jongin snorted before approaching him with a grin, and offering his hand while bowing like the perfect knight he is. “Care to ride with me my prince?”

“Well, I do owe you for saving my life just now don’t I,” Kyungsoo winked. The latter then placed his short-nailed, slight chubby hand into the clean, velvety awaiting hand, and soon was pulled away from his paradise and into his home.

 

 

 

 

Large hands rubbed against the well-stretched exposed skin, as a lullaby was vibrated against the gas molecules in the chill night air of Summer. Skin pressed against skin; chess pressed against chest; small hand settled on top of large, veined hand. Two figures enjoying the silence of the night, and the silver scintilla of moonlight that managed to pass through the gap in between the blinds and the opened window.

“Hey, Jongin.”

“Yes, my sweet Soo.”

Kyungsoo pondered for a breath or two as he searched his brain for the right words. “Are you-… Will you… erm.”

“What is it Soo?” the man in question dragged his fingers along the over the expanse of white skin as patterns were drawn, and if Kyungsoo was not too distracted with his words he might as well guessed them because that is their usual.

Kyungsoo decided to clear his throat and ease his doubt, “Will you still look at me after I give birth?” Silence ensued. “N-n-not that I worry or anything you know,” he let out a nervous laugh, “It’s just that… I can’t help but feel like you’ll look at me differently after this since that my fat will be too much and that- and that-,” he hiccupped, “you’ll look at me like I’m the most disgusting human being to ever walk on the planet earth!” he outburst. His lowers wobbled, as eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

Jongin chuckled and placed his index fingers under the insecure male’s chin and tipped his head back a little so that he is now staring into those mesmerizing eyes that never fails to catch Jongin swirling in wonderment and adventures.

“Mr. Kim-Do Kyungsoo. You shall never worry of reckless and stupid things like that, for I, Kim-Do Jongin will forever and ever and eternity will always look at you as the most beautiful human being to ever walk on this planet earth, that with every step you take will leave a trail of blooming _pinto peanuts_ and _potentillas_ that will grace the earth with beauty. You may be small but, love, you’ll always catch my eyes.”

Jongin leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips that managed to take Kyungsoo’s breath away as happiness and gratitude trailed down the latter’s cheek, wiping out any doubt left in him.

“Hey, Kyungsoo.”

“Yes, Jongin, my love.”

“I love you, forevermore.”

“And I, you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross-posted on my AFF @KaiOlly. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes! WARNING: Amateur at work


End file.
